The invention relates to a method of reducing hydrocarbon emissions from a cold engine. It also concerns a device for implementing this method and an internal combustion engine which calls upon said method and/or the device.
Environmental pollution caused by internal combustion engines represents a concern which has led the authorities to put in place standards which must, or should, be respected by automobile manufacturers. In particular, the level of hydrocarbons released into the atmosphere must be considerably reduced.
To this effect, it is known, in one part, to call upon catalysis for improving the combustion of exhaust gases of internal combustion engines and, in another part to improve the combustion in internal combustion engines.
The greater part of hydrocarbon emissions occur when the engine is cold, that is to say generally on start up, since, in this situation, catalysers are not activated, the quality of the air and fuel mix and the thermodynamic conditions in the cylinder are not optimised and, thereby, combustion is not properly carried out.